It is known that thromboxane A.sub.2 (TxA.sub.2) is an autacoid synthesized in cells such as platelets and exhibits a strong platelet agglutination of platelets, constriction of smooth muscle or the like. Accordingly, it is suggested that a TxA.sub.2 receptor antagonist would be effective in the treatment and prevention of diseases relating to TxA.sub.2 action [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 4-257556, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 57-35910 and so on]. As examples of such diseases, there may be mentioned cardiac infarction, cerebral infarction, pneumobstruction, thrombosis, renal insufficiency, gestational toxemia and asthma due to bronchoconstriction. Efficacy is expected in the treatment and prevention of various diseases as mentioned above, and thus, development of more excellent novel TxA.sub.2 receptor antagonists was desired.